


Taking Shots

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Academia, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima is out for drinks with Helena and Sarah the night before she starts graduate school. After tequila shots, she takes a shot at a beautiful blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temari778](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=temari778).



> Prompt was any/any - "Academia!AU".

“Another round of tequila.” Sarah shouts at their server.

“Sarah.” Cosima’s frowns. “I shouldn’t.”

“Seestra.” Helena chimes in. “Must drink.”

“But I meet my advisor for the first time tomorrow.” Cosima explains, worriedly. “I can’t be hungover. I need to make a good impression and I hear Dr. Cormier is tough on graduate students.”

“Who bloody cares about some uptight professor?” Sarah asks. “I thought we were celebrating the start of your doctoral studies?”

“I suppose…” Cosima concedes.

“Must party, seestra.” Helena adds with a comical smile.

“Fine, one more.” Cosima sighs.

“Cheers, then.” Sarah raises her shot to clink glass with her companions.

As Cosima feels the tequila hit the back of her throat, she realizes that it no longer has the same vile taste as it had earlier. As Helena tries to get the bar to join in a sing-along, Cosima smiles blissfully in the drunkenness that has just hit her. In her dazed state, she does not realize that she is staring at an attractive blonde sitting across the room.

“Go.” Sarah kicks her under the table. “It might be your last night of fun for awhile.”

Cosima, prompted by the tequila shots, complies and moves her way across the pub. The conversation is a blur and soon she is on the blonde’s couch with her clothes scattered over the floor. It is not until she wakes up that she notices the certificates hanging the wall. Each one is adorned with the same name “Dr. Delphine Cormier”.


End file.
